Episode 420
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 524 p.2-3, 6-7 | eyecatcher = Robin - Robin | rating = 9.3 | rank = 3 }} "The Crewmates' Whereabouts - Bridging the Islands and Vicious Vegetations!" is the 420th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary This episode shows the whereabouts of Robin and Usopp after they are sent away by Kuma. Robin is found unconscious in the snow by Soran and is being hidden from the officers of her island, Tequila Wolf. Robin soon discovers that Tequila Wolf is nothing but an enormous bridge which has been under construction for over 700 years and the inhabitants are all laborers working as slaves. Usopp is screaming if there is anybody on the island, which attracts a big beetle that starts chasing him. Usopp is then saved from the beetle by a man called Heracles. Heracles soon informs Usopp that he's on an island inhabited by man eating plants. Long Summary On Momonga's ship, Hancock fetches Luffy some food while two of the Marines comment on their many crew mates who've been turned to stone, wondering if they'll actually make it to Impel Down. Hancock asks Luffy about his crew and panics when she hears about Nami and Robin, imagining Luffy leaving her for them. Elsewhere, Soran finds Robin in the snow and invites her into her home, avoiding officers who are whipping fellow people of the country on the way. When they arrive, Soran's house mates want Robin to leave, but eventually all but one agree to let her stay in Soran's room (the building's loft). Soran gives Robin some food, and comments that she smells odd due to spending time in the outside world, as Soran has never left the island. Soran hears an alarm and is told she has to get back to work, as the people of the country work all day and night, and Robin agrees to tell her about her voyages when she returns. Some time later, Soran returns filthy and Robin asks what work she's told to do. Soran explains that the country, Tequila Wolf, houses a bridge that all the citizens are building to connect many islands together, which has been under construction for centuries. Soran shows Robin some pictures she drew of imaginary places, explaining that drawing makes her feel like she can travel the world. Robin notices a drawing of a Sky Island and describes her journey to Skypiea. Although the officers force people to work until they collapse from exhaustion, Soran explains that she takes consolation that the bridge will allow more people to travel the word, and that she dreams of traveling the world too. The rest of Soran's house notices the conversation and ask if they can listen too, but the woman who didn't want to keep Robin tells the officers about her in exchange for being able to leave the country. Soran's group hides Robin on the roof as a captain enters and questions them, destroying Soran's pictures in an attempt to make her talk. When this doesn't work he decides to torture them instead and specifies that they show no mercy to Soran. Outside, Robin attacks the officers using clutch, but she eventually surrenders herself. With Robin handcuffed, the officers explain that Tequila Wolf is made up of criminals and citizens of countries that refuse to ally with the world government that are forced into labor as slaves, and that they have been building the bridge for over 700 years. Robin is then told that she is now one of the slaves. On an island in the Boin Archipelago, Usopp explores a jungle and is attacked by a giant beetle. He is saved by Heracles, who kills and eats it before introducing himself to Usopp. Usopp attempts to eat one of the island's fruits, but a man eating plant sneaks up on him and attacks him. Usopp is swarmed by several plants which Heracles fends off easily. Heracles tells Usopp that he is on the "Swindling Forrest" Greenstone. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Boa Hancock fantasizes about Monkey D. Luffy's female crew members with really close depictions of them despite having never met them. **Before Robin is apprehended by the Tequila Wolf guards, she befriends a slave named Soran. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 420 Category:Straw Hat's Separation Serial Episodes